


Cas Is Sick

by SuperwholockPhangirling



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Day, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperwholockPhangirling/pseuds/SuperwholockPhangirling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend Jenna E.B. (she doesn't use Ao3) wrote this and she said I could edit and post it. Cas get sick and Dean doesn't know what to do so he takes him to the doctor who ends up being Jimmy's grandpa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas Is Sick

  This morning I woke up coughing and I had a really bad stomach ache. "Dean," I said weekly from my thoat being so dry. 

  "Yeah babe?" he said sleepily waking up from his deep slumber. 

  "I think I'm sick," I mummbled and coughed, trying to keep it under control. 

  "Oh no," Dean said as he ran to the medicine cabinet in our bathroom and grabs the thermometer. 

  "Wha-what are you doing?" 

  "Taking your tempature silly," he said as he put the thermometer in my mouth. He waited patiently next to me on the bed. Beep! Beep! Dean grabbed it out of my mouth. "Oh my Chuck. 101.9!" we need to cool you down.

  "What?!" I yelled. 

  "What do I do? I've never taken care of a sick angel before. Can't you just heal your self like they do in the movies?" 

  "That's aginst the rules." 

  "Well how do I take care of you then?" 

  "Just like you take care of Sam I guess." Dean crawled into bed with em and layed his head on my chest. 

  "I think this is how I got sick from Sammy."

  "You think?" I said sassily.

  "Well since I don't know what to do let's go to the doctors." 

  "Give me second to get dressed." I got ready and walked over to the Impala. 

  "Woah, woah, woah. You're not getting in my baby like that." 

  "Like what?"

  "You're sick and you're in nothing but your clothes. Go get some blankets and put them around you so you're not so cold and your not getting sick people grems on my car." I went inside to grabbed the comforter aswell as the top sheet off our bed then walked back outside to Dean. As I walked to the beautiful black car Dean pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of me in a cacoon of blankets. 

  "I'M SO POSTING THIS ON TWITTER!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. 

  "Whatever." 

  When we finally got to the doctors and went to a room in the back. 

  "Look drumsticks." Dean said as he tapped the tongue deppersors on the counter. 

  "Gimme, gimmie, gimmie," I said taking some from him and I started tapping them too. The doctor soon walked in and Dean and I had deppresors in our mouths and ears. Wquickly threw them in the trash and I sat on the exam table. Thankfully he was looking at his clipboard. 

  "Alright what seems to be the problem?" Still looking down. 

  "Can we get your name first?" Dean asked. 

  "Oh, yeah, I'm doctor Novak," looking up and noticing me. "Oh hi Jimmy. I haven't seen you in a really long time." He then gave me a long akward hug. 

  "Uh, hi........grandpa?" Dean silently took a picture and said #akwaaaaard. 

  "Anyways what seems to be the problem?" Mr.Novak said becoming very professional again. 

  "I'm sick and we need to know what I have and how to get over it."

  "What are your symptoms?" 

  "Coughing and stomach ache."

  "Well Jimmy, it sounds like you have the flu. I'm going to go do some paperwork then you can leave," He said as he exited the room. 

  "So grandson," Dean said teasing and romantically. 

  "Shut up!" I said punching him in the arm. 

  "Alrighty you guys are good," Mr.Novak said as he led us out of the room. 


End file.
